1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants and removable and replaceable panels or patches for clothing items and more particularly to detachable knee patches or covers for snow pants.
2. Background Information
There have been many knee patch devices developed over the years. Some examples may be found in various patents, such as devices found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,697, 2,568,083, 6,347,405, 7,296,301, and 7,216,370. While these and other devices or systems may have useful features, there is room for improvement.